The King Has Risen: Wreck-it Ralph prequel story
by TheQsisters
Summary: It's the year 1997! The new game called Sugar Rush Speedway has been released into arcades everywhere! Once it arrives in Litwak's Family Fun Center, a certain racer wants to make himself a new home with this game and possibly new friends with the leader, But when old habits take control, will Sugar Rush ever be sweet again? Set before the movie. No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of ! I am Nvq00 of the Q sisters and my sister and I are new here. For those of you who are reading this, I must tell you that we are huge Wreck-it Ralph fans. I've decided to make my own prequel to the movie involving Vanellope Von Schweetz and how Turbo came to power. I hope you enjoy! If you are going to write a negative comment, make sure that you tell me what to fix so that it doesn't become a problem. The story is by me and edited by my sister. I don't own anything of Wreck-it Ralph. Anyway, on with the story!

The King Has Risen

Prologue:

It had been a couple of years since the incident between RoadBlasters and Turbo-Time. After the arcade closed on that dreadful day, every character in Game Central Station had gathered to mourn the loss of two great games. It was hard on everyone. Never in their minds did they think that Turbo was capable of doing such a horrible thing. Sure he was conceited, self-obsessed and flamboyant but never truly bad.

Later on, the Surge Protector was invented. Programmed to do random security checks on older games, making sure none of them had any bad ideas. All characters called the act of taking over game "going Turbo" and they swore to never go Turbo. Unfortunately, one game was unaware of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

We're back! Now with chapter one! Thanks for reading the prologue but now the real action's starting. Here we go!

The King Has RisenChapter 1: The New Game

It was the year 1997 when the new game Sugar Rush was released into different arcades. It was a new racing game and the game console was a bright pink with various characters on the side. Mr. Litwak had received his game cabinet of Sugar Rush late. He had already closed the arcade when it came.

The delivery truck pulled into the back entrance. Mr. Litwak looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently as the worker took out the cabinet from the truck. When the worker turned to his direction, Mr. Litwak calmly said, "You're late." "Sorry. Had tons of deliveries for this game," the worker said apologetically.

Mr. Litwak helped him get the game inside and plug it in. "There. That should do it. Alright, let's get out of here", he said. With that, both men walked out of the arcade and locked up for the night.

Meanwhile, in Game Central Station, characters from Sugar Rush pour out. Citizens made of candy came out from the tunnel along with anime-styled racers. A couple of them looked around at the huge terminal. It was loud and filled with tons of video game characters. The Surge Protector zapped to the scene. "Hello, new members of the arcade. I am the Surge Protector and I'll be giving you guys an orientation.", he explained. "Now who's in charge here?", he asked looking around at the group.

A little girl walked up to him. She had raven black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and fraught with candy. She wore a mint green hoodie and a brown skirt. "Hi! My name's Vanellope. Vanellope Von Schweetz. I'm in charge of this game.", she said.

"Nice to meet you Vanellope. Now if you guys just follow me, I'll show you guys around", the Surge Protector motioned them to follow him. He showed them across the huge terminal. All the characters knew what kind of games they could go in after that. For example, if anyone was hungry and didn't want to eat at their home game, they could go to Tapper's or Burger Time. "Now, there's something important to remember when visiting games.", the Surge Protector said. The racers began to listen intently. "If you leave your game, whatever you do, don't die, because if you die outside your own game you don't regenerate. Ever," he warned.

"We understand, sir. No dying!" Vanellope said with authority. "Great! Now that we understand the rules, you are free to go into whatever game you like. As long as you go back to your own game when the arcade opens." the Surge Protector finished.

With that, the characters split up. Vanellope headed to Tapper's. A couple of other kids followed her. A girl with a pink strawberry hat, pink jacket, dress and shoes followed Vanellope. "Vanellope! Wait up!", she yelled. "Taffyta! Wait for us!" a boy behind her shouted. The boy wore a brown jacket, pants shoes and Reese's cup hat. A girl was close behind him. She had green hair, wore a chocolate cake hat, a pink jacket, brown polka dotted leggings and black boots.

"Rancis! Candlehead! Hurry up!" Taffyta shouted to the others. Taffyta burst into the diner with Rancis and Candlehead close behind her. Then she spotted Vanellope and jogged to her. Rancis groaned as he and Candlehead tried to catch up.

"Hey! There you are! We've been cahsing after you everywhere!" Taffyta exclaimed. "Well, next time keep up with me." Vanellope replied. "Hey Tapper! Can you get me and my friends a couple of root beers?" she asked. "You got it!" Tapper said happily. He got a couple of clean mugs and filled them up with root beer from the taps that hung on the wall. "Hey, you guys new to the arcade?" he asked as he gave them their root beers.

"Yeah, we just got plugged in today!" Candlehead answered. "That's great! So, how do you guys like it so far?" Tapper asked."Well it's pretty cool so far." Vanellope answered happily. "Yeah, we like it." Taffyta chimed in. "What kind of game are you guys anyway?" Tapper asked. "We're a candy go-kart racing game." Candlehead said matter-of-factly after guzziling down her root beer. "Nice. Well glad to meet ya and welcome to the arcade." Tapper congratulated.

"Thanks Tapper!" they called out in unison. During the conversation a shady character had listened to the whole thing. "New racing game huh? I think that's right up my alley." The character said. He ran out of the diner an into the roaring interior of Game Central Station. He sped to a far corner were two other characters were. They wore matching blue and white jumpsuits. It was the Turbo-Twins, Shift and Drift.

The character stopped in front of them. He took off the hood he was wearing. It was Turbo! "Hey guys. I found another game we can stay in." he beamed hopefully. The twins looked up at him sadly. Shift shook his head. " Sorry buddy, but thanks to your little stunt, people won't accept us in their games." He said.

"Look, I'm just trying to make things right for us again. But if you don't to join me, fine. If you need me, I'll be in Sugar Rush." He spun on his heels and put the hood back on. With that, he snuck his way into Sugar Rush.

**Thank you to all of you who waited patiently and commented. Be on the look out for chapter two, coming possibly next week or month. Nvq00 signing off.**


End file.
